Copy
by yukikosnow139
Summary: Harry potter has been missing since 8 years old. The wizarding world found out he was missing when he was 10 years old. The Order searches for him for 6 years with not even finding a clue to where he is. So when he pops up in Diagon Alley with no memory and odd behavior, it cause the order to be suspicious. Will probably be slash
1. Chapter 0: background

**Hey, so welcome to my new story : Copy!**

**Disclaimer: All but plot goes to J.K Rowling!**

**All flames will be turned into positive feedback and Thanked! **

**Please review**

* * *

Copy- Chapter 0: Backround

In the year 1980 on July 31 a little green eyed, black haired baby was born. He was Harry James Potter only son to James potter and his wife Lily potter Nee Evans. On October 31 1981, a Dark Lord by the name Voldermort killed James and lily Potter. He tried to kill Harry with the killing curse, but it rebounded on him and destroyed his body. Voldemorts soul fled into the night. Albus Dumlbodore arrived at the house and picked up Harry he saw Peter Pettigrew about to make his escape. He knew Pettigrew was the secret Keeper. He bounded Pettigrew and waited for the Aurors to arrive. When they did he told them what had happen. Pettigrew was taken to the ministry where he would be held until they could put him in Azkaban. After the Aurors left Sirius Black the Godfather to Harry Potter was so distraught by the death of his best friends, he was deemed unfit to take care of his godson.  
Dumbledore knew Blood ward could be made. He sent Harry to live with his Aunt. Petunia Dursley Nee Evans and her husband Vermon Dursley.  
To say the Dursley's hated Harry would be an understatement. By the age of 5 he could name all the good memories he had on 1 hand. The Dursley's treated him worse then a house elf(not that he new what they were). By the age of 8 he had more scars on himself then a war veteran had. By the age of 10 Harry Potter was missing.  
In the year of 1990, Sirius was deemed an OK guardian. On July 31st Sirius and his friend Remus Lupin went to get Harry. When they got to the Dursley residents they were met with the sight of an whale of a man, a miniature whale of a son, and a skinny horse like woman. These were the Dursleys. When asked where Harry was the man spat in their faces saying 'The freaking isn't here!' When held at wand point they confessed 'the Little freak disappeared 2 years ago.' Sirius and Remus immedaly alerted the Order. They searched but he was never found.

By December 20th 1990, the wizarding world was alerted their savior was missing.


	2. Chapter 1: We found him! i think?

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! THIS TIME PLEASE REVIEW. AT THE BOTTOM IS THE PAIRINGS SO PLEASE READ IT AND VOTE BY REVIEW. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO ADD A PAIRING JUST REVIEW IT. THE VOTING WILL BE CLOSE BY THE FOURTH OR THIRD CHAPTER!** **_SPECIAL THANKS: Snape Lover 1981 and_**** R(Guest)** **DISCLAIMER: *Sigh* NOT MINE. :( **

* * *

** COPY CH.1: WE FOUND HIM! I...THINK?**

Diagon alley was a cobbled stone alley, that was always busy. The alley held an assortment of different shops. It laid just behind the pub: The Leaky Caldroun. Not that any Muggles could see the pub. Anyway back to Diagon Alley, it was an cool October day. Many wizards and witches could be seen hustling and bustling in and out of shops and all along the cobble stone path.

A young beautiful boy stood in the middle of the path not moving just standing. His hair was an inky black that looked nice against his pale skin. He was wearing the strangest clothes for the middle of fall.

He was wearing a white half t shirt that hugged his body. It stopped right above his navel. His pants were also white and lowly hugged his hips. They flared out after the knees. He had slight curves. He was blocking the way so many people were pushing and shoving him.

An Auror that was station around that area saw this and frowned. He was about 5 feet 9 inches. He had on a dark brown trench coat. He had brown shaggy hair and grey eyes. His skin was a nice tan. He kept watching the young boy and saw he was not moving. The man made his way to the boy and as he got closer he realized how little the boy was wearing making his face frown a little more.

"Excuse me." he called out. But got no reaction.

"Hey!" he called out again this time grabbing the boy and turning him around. When the boy turned around the Auror was met with startling green eyes. The boy had high cheek bones that made him look aristocratic. His feature were soft giving him a slightly feminine look.

"Aren't you cold?" the man ask, once he got over the boys eyes. He got no response. All the boy did was tilt his head to the to the left making his bangs move to the left.

"Are you lo-" the Auror abruptly cut himself off, when seeing a scar the shape of a lighting bolt. The man heart sped up when he realized what this could mean.

"H-Harry?I-Is that you?" the man asked in disbelief. But all the boy did was stare at him. The boy frowned. Was his name Harry? He didn't remember that. He felt the need not to know. But before he could ponder this he was pulled into a hug. The man had tears streaming down his face and was mumbling things.

"I have to tell Remus! The order too, come on harry, we're going to apperate." The Auror said. Before Harry could respond he was taken by the man and the disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared with a pop in the ground floor of a house. The room was dreary and a little grimy looking.

"Welcome to Grimmuald Place!" The man said. He took Harry by the arm and dragged him down a long hall way that held the same dreary feeling. He was led to an room with an area with a long table and a bunch of people sitting there.

At the head of the table sat an old man with a long beard and purple robe. He had half moon glasses and was talking to a man on his right. He wore all black and had sallow skin, his hair came to his shoulders and had a greasy look to them. On the other side of the old man sat a dark skinned man that was bald and had broad shoulders. He wore a single gold hoop earing. He was conversing with a man next to the one dressed in black. The man ha dark grey grizzled hair and his face looked like it was Charles from wood. He had an electric blue eye that move in all direction. He was drinking out of a flask. The across from him was a young woman. She was smiling and had purple spiked hair. Next to her was another young woman with bushy hair pulled in to a low ponytail. Across from her was a man with light brown hair and was thin. Next to him were two identical red head boys. And across from them another red head boy was shoving food in his mouth. A woman was bustling in Corner putting food on the table. They all stopped to look at Harry and the Auror.

"I found him!" The Auror shouted

"Who did you find Sirius?" asked the light brown haired man.

"Remus I found the pup, Harry!" Sirus said. Remus eyes widen and everyone looked at the boy next to Sirius. They took in his appearance and he looked back at them.

"How can you tell you mutt?" sneered the man in black.

"His scar!" Sirius said, and he moved Harry's bangs out of the way to show the scar. Everyone gasped, and Remus hugged the boy.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Why the poor dear doesn't even know who you are, did you tell hi Sirius?" the red head woman asked. Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Well Harry," began Remus. "I am Remus Lupin, one of your fathers friend. The person who took you is Sirius Black, your godfather. And the man with the black robe is Severus Snape, potion master." Remus pointed to each person as he said this. "The one across from Snape is Kingley Shackbolt, head Auror. The one with the eye is Allistaor Moody, also knows as 'Mad-eye moody'. The young woman over there with the purple hair is Nymphadora Tonks, but preferred to be called Tonks. The other young woman is Hermione Granger, a Brilliant young witch. The twins over there are Fred and George Weasley. The one at the end of the table is Ron Weasley. The Red headed woman over there is their mother Molly Weasley. The one at the head is Albus Dumboldore" finished Remus. Harry looked around him and asked one question.

"Why do you keep calling me Harry?" He asked. Everyone stared at him in shock. All thinking the same thing: How can he not know his name!? Well all Except Snape.

"Great the mutt brought back someone who doesn't know who he is." Snape Snorted. Before a fight could break out Albus stepped in.

"Do you really not know who you are?" he asked. Getting a shake of the head, Albus twinkled dimmed a little.

"We have reason to believe you are Harry Potter, who has been missing for almost 9 years." The old wizard said.

"How do we even know this is really Potter, he could be a kid that just resemble the brat." Snape sneered.

"I can smell him. Hes' my Cub" Remus said. A Little creature popped into the room before any more could be said. The creature had big floppy ears and a nice blue Pillow case on. It bowed and said.

"A Death Eater raid has been launched at Diagon Alley!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! ** PAIRINGS: -VOLDEMORT×SEVERUS×HARRY -HARRY×Severus -Harry×voldemort


	3. Votes! Not a chapter, But MUST look at!

Hello! So this is not an update, so I am sorry! I have decided to show the votes so far so you guys can vote again. A new pairing was ask for. So with out further ado:

VoldemortXHarry: 13

SeverusXHarry: 8

SeverusXHarryXVoldemort: 4

SeverusXHarryXLucius: 2

Okay so VoldemortXHarry is in the lead! If ties come out I will do the pairing:

SeverusXHarryXVoldmortXLucius!: 1

I will edit this each time I get a review for a pairing, this is the current score!

Edited: 11/05/13 9:56 PM


End file.
